


Andy

by queenklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklaine/pseuds/queenklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt, could you give Andy her bottle? She's crying again and I'm peeing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy

"Kurt, could you give Andy her bottle? She's crying again and I'm peeing!" Blaine called from the bathroom. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes before getting up and walking to Andrea's exquisitely designed room.

"You are one lucky baby, Andy," Kurt said to the infant as she scrunched up her tiny face and wailed. "Shh, shh, it's okay, here's your bottle," he cooed. He raised the bottle to her lips and she sucked on it instinctively, calming down immediately. Kurt smiled peacefully and looked at Andrea's face. Looking at her made Kurt's heart swell almost painfully with a paternal love he didn't even know he was capable of. She was perfect in every single way. From the first time Kurt laid eyes on her, he knew that he would do anything for her. She had his heart from the first time she blinked her long eyelashes at him and spit up on his Prada jacket.

Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of grey-blue with little golden-hazel flecks. Her hair was a curly dark brown—this she had gotten from Blaine, surely. She was a breathtaking combination of both Kurt and Blaine, which was strange, seeing as it had to be either one or the other. But it didn't matter, because Andrea was beautiful and perfect and _theirs_.

Kurt still remembered the process in which Andrea came to be quite clearly. It wasn't something Kurt could forget easily.

The easy part was getting both he and Blaine's sperm. That was fun.

But then they had to hope it would fertilize, and that Rachel would be able to carry him/her for the whole three trimesters, after she'd agreed to be their surrogate. ("Of course, I'll be your surrogate! Imagine the voice he or she will have!")

The week spent waiting until she could take a pregnancy test was horribly long, and the wait outside the bathroom door as she took the home-test was even longer. Kurt and Blaine had their ears pressed to the door, hands clasped tight between themselves and eyes locked, an uneasy anxiety wavering in the air between them. Then Rachel burst through the door and hit both of them in the face, and apologized profusely before all but shoving the blue test stick in their faces.

Positive.

And they'd had a celebration party even though Rachel had vomited all over their carpet ("Sorry, morning sickness!"). Finn was there too, smiling at the trio and holding his and Rachel's own child that had been born the year before. His name was Alex and he already held promise of a great voice, if the nonstop talking and singing he did was any indication.

The first trimester was spent buying crazy foods from unheard-of stores on the other side of town to satisfy Rachel's insane cravings for pickled cheese and purple Skittles. She snapped at Kurt once for blinking too slowly and made him practice blinking 'correctly' in front of her for 10 minutes. Then she cried the next moment because she was getting fat.

Rachel screamed for Blaine during the 17th week because she had stretch marks and had found them while changing her shirt. Blaine had stood there speechless as Rachel cried and laughed at herself in the mirror, before turning to Blaine and announcing she was tired, collapsing into the bed and falling asleep. Blaine didn't know what to do, so he pulled out his guitar, sat down next to Rachel, and started playing and singing softly to the small bump. He didn't notice Kurt watching from the doorway, crying with a smile on his face.

Choosing names was a tedious experience. Blaine wanted something old-fashioned, something from the 20s, whereas Kurt wanted something more modern. Rachel was set on naming the baby Barbra once they found out it would be a girl. Blaine cried during the ultrasound and Kurt took pictures with his cell phone when Blaine wasn't looking.

The third trimester held a total of three false alarms where Rachel was sure her water had broken, but she actually had accidentally peed her pants. The fourth time she screamed for Kurt and Blaine, they didn't believe her. But then she started screaming—a bloodcurling scream, really—and gripping at her overly-large belly that they knew the contractions had started and that Andrea (they had finally settled on a name) was coming. It was time.

Rachel was in labor for 22 hours. She didn't hold back her screams or her muscle control, so Blaine's right hand was sore for 2 weeks from being squeezed by Rachel's death grip. Blaine and Kurt were both trying their best to hold back tears when little Andrea opened her eyes for the first time and blinked curiously up at the three, her miniscule fists groping at air. Blaine slowly inched his finger towards her hand, marveling at how tiny she was and how big he was. He started sobbing when her stubby fingers closed around his own. Kurt took pictures, naturally. They're the desktop wallpaper on his computer.

It hadn't really sunk in that Andrea was theirs until they had brought her home and put her in the baby pink crib they got her, and just stood there watching her look around the room with wide eyes. It wasn't just Kurt and Blaine anymore—it was Kurt, Blaine, and Andy.

And Kurt remembers clearly the look of pure terror on Blaine's face when he said "Oh God, Kurt. That's a _baby_."

And each moment of discovering their child was etched into Kurt's mind—they knew she loved blackberries and Fruit Loops (but not the green ones), and only turned around when addressed as Andy. They were meeting this person that they helped bring into the world, and pouring all their love into raising her. She was still small, this Kurt knew, and she still had so many years ahead of her. He was terrified of when she would grow up and discover the world and how cruel it could be, and terrified of the prospect of having her heart broken. He knew Blaine would go after the guy (or girl) with a shotgun if Kurt didn't stop him. Kurt shuddered to think what would happen when she got her first period. Thank god for Rachel.

Andy was loved—she was so adored. Blaine and Kurt had so much love between them, and so much love to give to Andy. She was sure to be the most spoiled little girl on the face of the planet. Their love was genuine and pure, like golden light. They loved her with every fiber of their being, just as much as they loved each other.

Kurt was utterly spaced out and lost in his own thoughts, so he didn't notice Blaine standing in the doorway as Kurt fed Andy the bottle. Blaine was looking at Kurt like he did the first time he saw him—as if he were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Because that was his husband—his gorgeous, perfect husband—holding their baby.

"Hey, babe," Blaine said finally, walking fully into the room. "Hey, little babe," he said to Andy, smiling. He pecked Kurt on the lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt answered the only way he could—honestly. "Us."


End file.
